Ezekielformers
This is the twenty-first episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay!" ' : "We had an epic ZOMBIIE challenge" ' : "Where came back" ' : "And he HAUNTED everyone" ' : "In the end, everyone was bitten" ' : "Except Dawn" : You know I did good in that challenge :) ' : "He he he, if only she was competing that way she would of won" ' : "Anyway, it was Owen who won the challenge" ' : "Thanks to him being fat and resisting all those bites" : Hey! Not cool Chris :D ' : "So yeah guys, is still loose" ... You can talk! 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAHAHAHAHAH! 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah! Loose!" 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo THIS ISLAND IS MINE, YO!!!! 12:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Meaning that we still have to CATCH him! ' : "BUT BEWARE" 12:40 TotalDramaLover123 : *at tv in house* Win for me codykins! TotalDramaLover123 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:40 BoysCanLikeItToo You can try, YO! BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:40 TDfan10 : He's winning for me, Sierra! TotalDramaLover123 has joined the chat. BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:41 AwesomeTD ' : "As Ezekiel is now GIANT" 12:41 TotalDramaLover123 :3 TotalDramaLover123 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. TotalDramaLover123 has joined the chat. 12:41 AwesomeTD ' : "He drank some radioactive waste" ' : "Which turned him into a GIANT 50 FOOT BEAST! :D " ' : "So yeah..." ' : "We all MUST capture GIANT " 12:42 TotalDramaLover123 : Uhhh.... ewww 12:42 AwesomeTD ' : "So who will it be?" ' : "Who will capture him?" ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "ACTION! :D" ... okay you can talk 12:42 BoysCanLikeItToo *thump. THUMP. THUMP! THUMP!! distant growls* 12:43 Lettucecow *conf* wonder what the challenge will be this time... 12:43 TDfan10 : It's Ezekiel, he's not captured yet 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *a tree goes flying through the air* 12:43 Lettucecow what was that? 12:43 TotalDramaLover123 : *conf* So now I am at my house and this is just a pre-recording, but hopefully my sweet codykins will win. 12:43 TDfan10 : *conf* Ezekiel is still out there as a zombie, he has to go just like Sierra did :P 12:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay is here?" 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo Grr... *walking through the forest* 12:43 TDfan10 : Oh no 12:43 The Villainous Vulture -conf- I'm so dead... 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *THUNK. THUUNK. THUUUUUNK. 12:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen was immune last time" 12:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *SMASH!* *CRASH!* 12:43 AwesomeTD ' : "He survived the most bites" 12:43 TDfan10 : Yeah, I shot him like 100 times and he was still up 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *more trees go flying through the air* 12:44 Lettucecow : He he he, you shot him good Dawn 12:44 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, Ezekiel is still loose! He is now destroying the city!" 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *a tree goes flying at the cabins* RAWR! RAWR!!! 12:44 Lettucecow never knew that! 12:44 AwesomeTD ' : "We must stop him!" ' : "So yeah, let's all go to the city!" 12:44 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! *knocking down fighter planes* 12:44 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO DOWNTOWN MOVIE SET 12:45 TDfan10 : Yay, my favorite set! 12:45 Lettucecow : He he he, wonder what Chris will make us do now :P 12:45 The Villainous Vulture Alright lets catch this freak 12:45 TotalDramaLover123 : *blows a kiss over to Duncan* 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay cast mates! Everyone grab your ROBOTS" 12:45 TDfan10 : Robots! Awesome! 12:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *picks duncan up and throws him back on the ground* 12:45 Lettucecow I thought we had him last time... 12:45 TDfan10 : No Cody, he escaped as a zombie, this is Part 2 of the challenge 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, you will now use GIANT robots to fight Ezekiel" 12:45 The Villainous Vulture Huh... 12:45 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH! 12:45 Lettucecow Cool! 12:45 TDfan10 : *conf* Another robot challenge, cool! Wasn't that first robot challenge where Sierra was eliminated? 12:45 The Villainous Vulture OW! 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "First robot to defeat Ezekiel wins!" 12:45 TDfan10 : Wait why are we using giant robots? 12:45 TotalDramaLover123 : It's Game time! *hops In pink robot suit* 12:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Cus Ezekiel is now GODZILLA ZOMBIE!!!" ROAR!!! *stomps city set* ' : "Get on your robots guys!" 12:46 The Villainous Vulture Sweet 12:46 TDfan10 : Awesome! *gets on robot* 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "READY?" 12:46 Lettucecow : Let's go fight a zombie! *gets on robot* 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls a bunch of regular sized zombie s to mess with the suits* 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "SET?" 12:46 TotalDramaLover123 : *jumps on Ezekiel and starts punching him* 12:46 TDfan10 : Hey if I win, does Cody win too? 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "FIGHT! :D" 12:46 The Villainous Vulture *Charges at Zeke* 12:46 Lettucecow *turns into evil mike* 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *punches duncan's robot* 12:46 TDfan10 : Let's go! *runs towards Ezekiel* 12:46 The Villainous Vulture AHH! 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws dakota's robot off and jumps up and down on it* 12:46 TotalDramaLover123 : Hey! 12:46 Lettucecow : That's it! *tackle punches Ezekiel* 12:46 AwesomeTD ' : "These robots are strong, Ezekiel!" 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo RAWR! *stomps Cody robot* *moves out duncan's way* 12:46 The Villainous Vulture I'm coming for you Ezekiel 12:46 Lettucecow what does this button do? Hehehehe....*presses button and it launches missles 12:46 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 12:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *stomps on dakota's robot* GAH! *jumps out the way* 12:46 TDfan10 : Ezekiel you are going down! *punches Ezekiel* 12:47 The Villainous Vulture *Throws Zeke into the air* 12:47 Lettucecow *punches zeke* Bye bye! 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAGH! *gets back up and leg sweeps duncan's robot* 12:47 The Villainous Vulture *Uppercuts Zeke* 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo GAGH! 12:47 TDfan10 : *punches Zeke* 12:47 Lettucecow : *punches zombie* 12:47 Lettucecow *launches more missiles at zeke* KABOOM! Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 12:47 BoysCanLikeItToo OWW! 12:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay so far Mike is winning!" 12:48 Lettucecow *conf* Hehehe....piece of cake 12:48 BoysCanLikeItToo RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! *grabs mikes robot by the legs and swings him around* 12:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Never mind..." 12:48 Lettucecow agh!!! 12:48 TDfan10 : Ha ha ha, take that Mike! 12:48 Lettucecow : You think you can win, Mike! Hell yeah I can! 12:48 BoysCanLikeItToo *lets go and throws mike into the forest, making him hit tons of trees* 12:48 Lettucecow Ahh! *crashes* trips zeke* 12:48 The Villainous Vulture *Shoots missles at Zekes back, throws him in the air and uppercuts him* 12:48 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 12:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Ooooo! Good one Duncan!" 12:48 Lettucecow *switches to regular mike* Heh? What happened? 12:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan is good!" 12:48 TDfan10 : Yeah! 12:48 The Villainous Vulture COMBO! 12:48 Lettucecow : Okay I'm losing, so time to show Ezekiel who's boss! 12:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Is Ezekiel dead?" 12:48 TDfan10 : Dead? We're not going that far Chris 12:48 BoysCanLikeItToo *falling back down, landing and smashing duncan's robot* 12:49 The Villainous Vulture Ow 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope" 12:49 Lettucecow Looks like I need to top... *launches missiles at zeke* 12:49 The Villainous Vulture *can't get back up* 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "DUNCAN IS OUT!" 12:49 The Villainous Vulture Dang it 12:49 TDfan10 : Yes! 3 more to go! Go Cody! 12:49 Lettucecow Oh...so that's what this button does 12:49 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a tree and starts swinging it around* 12:49 Lettucecow : *grabs tree and throws it at mike's missiles* 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "BOOM!" 12:49 TDfan10 : Nice one Cody! 12:49 The Villainous Vulture Well, now I'm out of the contests, of well... 12:49 Lettucecow Aww man, missed! *uppercuts zeke then roundhouse kicks him* 12:49 BoysCanLikeItToo *hits mike before he makes contact* 12:49 Lettucecow : GAH! : Okay then it's my turn to win! *shoots missiles at Ezekiel* 12:49 TotalDramaLover123 : *kisses zeke on the cheek* 12:49 BoysCanLikeItToo AHHH! *resists kiss* *missiles hit him* BOOOM!!! 12:49 Lettucecow : Yes! 12:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Ezekiel is DOWN!!!" 12:50 BoysCanLikeItToo *slowly getting back up* 12:50 TDfan10 : Yes go Cody! 12:50 BoysCanLikeItToo IT'S GO TIME, YO! *charges at cody robot and swings at it with a tree* GAAAGH! 12:50 Lettucecow Wow I did it! AHH! 12:50 BoysCanLikeItToo HA HA HA 12:50 TDfan10 : Cody, no! 12:50 Lettucecow *switches to evil mike* Hehehehehe I DID it 12:50 BoysCanLikeItToo Grrraaggghhrr... *grabs dakota* *slowly crawls off with dakota* 12:51 TotalDramaLover123 : AHHH!!! *put me down* 12:51 AwesomeTD ' : "DAKOTA IS OUT" 12:51 Lettucecow Um...! 12:51 TotalDramaLover123 : He never got me down! 12:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Who's left?" 12:51 Lettucecow I am 12:51 TDfan10 : Me too :D 12:51 Lettucecow Of course I am eheheheheh... 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs dakota and starts on spin her* 12:51 TotalDramaLover123 : Take it easy 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws dakota as far as i can* 12:51 TotalDramaLover123 : AHHHH!!! *flies away* 12:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, looks like are still in" 12:51 TDfan10 : Owen is not even doing anything! 12:52 TotalDramaLover123 : *hides behind everyone trying not to get knocked back* 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *tackles beths robot, rips the arms off it* 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo GAGHH! My arm! 12:51 AwesomeTD ' : "BETH IS OUT!!!" 12:51 Lettucecow *launches missiles and punches zeke at the same time* 12:51 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAH! 12:52 Lettucecow ehehehe 12:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Ezekiel is still going guys" 12:52 TDfan10 : We can see that yo! 12:52 BoysCanLikeItToo There's only one thing I know will get someone down, yo... 12:52 AwesomeTD ' : "DEFEAT HIM!" 12:52 Lettucecow : Okay *punches Zeeke* 12:52 BoysCanLikeItToo *kicks mike's robot in the bawls* 12:52 TotalDramaLover123 : Hi nice monster... 12:52 TDfan10 : *keeps punching zombie* 12:52 Lettucecow this pest keeps getting up... 12:52 AwesomeTD ' : "MIKE IS DOWN!!!" 12:52 TDfan10 : Yes! Take that! 12:52 BoysCanLikeItToo *bch slaps owen's robot* 12:52 TotalDramaLover123 : Whoa! 12:52 Lettucecow UGH!!!! 12:52 AwesomeTD ' : "OWEN IS DOWN!!!" 12:52 TDfan10 : Yes! Bye bye fatty! 12:52 Lettucecow *switches to regular mike* Ugh... ow... what happened? 12:52 Lettucecow : Okay time to win this! 12:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that just leaves and 's robot" 12:53 Lettucecow I'm good with robots. 12:53 TDfan10 : Yes! Just me and you Cody, let's win! 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "It's now vs. " 12:53 BoysCanLikeItToo PEICE OF CAKE, YO! *charges at dawn's robot, tackles it down* 12:53 TDfan10 : AHHHH! 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "DAWN IS DOWN" 12:53 Lettucecow Oh no! That's it Zeeke! *launches all missiles* 12:53 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAGGGHHH! *arms blow off* 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "BAM!!!" 12:53 Lettucecow : Yes! 12:53 TDfan10 : Yes, finish him Cody! 12:53 Lettucecow *uppercuts zeke* 12:53 BoysCanLikeItToo *pushes cody's robot* 12:53 Lettucecow : Ahhhh! *falls down* 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "CODY IS DEAD!" 12:53 TDfan10 : Nooo :( 12:53 Lettucecow Dammit 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" ' : "Everyone is down" 12:53 Lettucecow *falls out of the robots and faceplants on the ground* Ow... 12:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Time for Plan B" 12:53 TDfan10 : Plan B? 12:53 BoysCanLikeItToo I'M THE CHAMP YO! *goes for chris next* 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : Oh no you won't! *launches nuclear missile at Ezekiel* 12:54 BoysCanLikeItToo THIS IS MY ISLAAANNDDDD! 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : "BOOM!!!" 12:54 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:54 Lettucecow overkill much chris? BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Ezekiel is DEAD!!!" 12:54 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o? 12:54 TDfan10 : dead? 12:54 Lettucecow who won? 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" ' : "No more Ezekiel" 12:54 TDfan10 : really? 12:54 BoysCanLikeItToo *shrinking back down, glowing green* 12:54 Lettucecow *conf* I'm scared of chris now... 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Ezekiel is back to normal" 12:54 TDfan10 : Nice special effects there though 12:54 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets up, glowing green* 12:54 AwesomeTD ' : *puts Ezekiel in cage* 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT THE? 12:55 Lettucecow at least you didn't kill him..... 12:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay who is the winner?" 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo THIS IS JACKED UP YO! 12:55 Lettucecow I lasted the longest 12:55 TDfan10 : Yeah, Cody was teh last one standing! 12:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, looks like was last one standing" 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo *slowly bending the bars of the cage* 12:55 AwesomeTD ' : "So wins!" 12:55 Lettucecow Yes!!! 12:55 TDfan10 : Yay Cody, we win! 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo LEMMIE OUTTA HERE, YO! 12:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Cody now has immunity" 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 12:55 TDfan10 : He he he 12:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone else are loosers!" 12:55 BoysCanLikeItToo I'LL KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 12:55 Lettucecow *conf* I won the last season... and I promised mike that I would help him soo... 12:55 TDfan10 : conf* I'm so glad that stupid Mike lost, he deserves to go after voting me off! 12:55 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 12:56 Lettucecow I give my immunity to mike! 12:56 TDfan10 : What? No Cody! 12:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay losers, cast your votes!" ' : "Mike now has immunity!" 12:56 Lettucecow Yes! Thanks cody! 12:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote on my PM " 12:56 TDfan10 : No way, why you did that Cody? 12:56 BoysCanLikeItToo YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SCARED BEFORE! 12:56 Lettucecow : I know Mike voted you off Dawn, but I promised that I will help him 12:56 TDfan10 : That's lame... 12:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, votes are in!" 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY! YOU HEAR ME? 12:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Can Ezekiel just SHUT UP!" 12:57 Lettucecow keep talking home school 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo YOOOOOOOOOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! 12:57 Lettucecow wow chill 12:57 AwesomeTD : "I'll get rid of that zombiie" 12:57 TDfan10 : Mike is mean, I know it, Cody shouldn't of gave away his idol 12:57 BoysCanLikeItToo *somehow starts shooting laser beams from my eyes* GAAAGGGH? 12:57 AwesomeTD *takes Ezekiel away* 12:57 Lettucecow Man toxic waste... what it does to you 12:58 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAAAAHH! *sqeezing chef's arm muscles* LET GO OF ME! *starts shooting laser beam eye's around crazily* AwesomeTD ' : "Okay the following people are safe..." 12:59 Niksdorfv hi 12:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Beth is safe!" 12:59 Niksdorfv who is in? 12:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen is safe!" 1:00 Lettucecow lag 1:00 TDfan10 : Cody you better be safe! 1:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Dakota is safe!" 1:00 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah! 1:00 TotalDramaLover123 : Yus! : Yay! 1:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, since Mike has immunity, that leaves out..." 1:00 Lettucecow *Switches to evil mike* Heheheh Coolboy87 has left the chat. 1:00 AwesomeTD ' : " and !" ' : "They are both LOW" 1:00 Lettucecow me and duncan? AHAHAHAHA! Bye duncan! 1:00 TDfan10 : Yeah, Cody you are low 1:00 AwesomeTD ' : "So who is gonna lose today?" 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo IM GONNA MURDER THAT NERD! 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "That person will be..." 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 1:01 Lettucecow Um... thanks zeke? 1:01 TDfan10 : If you lose Cody, I'll be so mad for you giving away your idol 1:01 Lettucecow It's okay Dawn, I know Duncan is going out, and besides once me and Mike make it to the final 5, he won't be try to vote me off since I just made him trust me 1:01 TDfan10 : Okay then Cody 1:01 Lettucecow : It's all part of the plan, Mike won't be my enemy until we make it to the finals 1:01 TDfan10 : Cool 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait!" 1:01 Lettucecow can someone just get him out of here? 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH! COOOODDDDYYYYYY! 1:01 The Villainous Vulture Huh? 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "IT'S A TIE! :D " 1:01 Lettucecow hes freaking me out 1:01 The Villainous Vulture WHAT?! 1:01 Lettucecow what??? 1:01 TDfan10 : No! 1:02 Niksdorfv can it be a tiebreaker 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Both people got 3 votes" 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo DUNCAN! BEAT THAT LITTLE TWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP! I VOTE FOR CODY! 1:02 TDfan10 : No Ezekiel you don't count! 1:02 Lettucecow who would...? 1:02 The Villainous Vulture So, now what? 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "So that means that..." ' : "it's time for a tiebreaker!" 1:02 TDfan10 : Wait Chris! I forgot to vote 1:02 Lettucecow Oh yeah! Dawn! 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo *starts shooting laser eyes are chris, purposley missing* 1:02 The Villainous Vulture Well Dawn can't vote can she? 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Well she shouldn't, but since it's a tie, then I'll let her vote!" 1:02 Lettucecow Yes! 1:02 TDfan10 : Awesome, thanks Chris! 1:02 The Villainous Vulture Aww man that's lame... 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo YOU BETTER PICK CODY 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah Dawn, who will it be?" 1:02 Lettucecow You better not vote for me Dawn, he he :P 1:02 TDfan10 : Wow, can't believe it's me who is gonna save you :) 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah Dawn, ready?" 1:02 TDfan10 : Bye bye Duncan! 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : " you are out! :D " 1:03 Lettucecow Yes! 1:03 The Villainous Vulture I knew it 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 1:03 TotalDramaLover123 : NO NO NO 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "You were too mean this season" 1:03 TDfan10 : Yeah, very mean 1:03 TotalDramaLover123 : I volunteer for elimination 1:03 Lettucecow : Thanks for saving me Dawn 1:03 TDfan10 : Your welcome Cody :) 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo I hate this show and your stupid Dawn x Cody lame relationship! 1:03 The Villainous Vulture Whatever 1:03 Lettucecow : I love you so much Dawn *kisses Dawn* 1:03 TDfan10 : Yay! I love you too Cody :) *kisses* 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo SCREW YOU DxC! RAWR!!! *starts flying around the island shooting laser-eyes* ROAR! 1:03 The Villainous Vulture Me and Courtney? LOL 1:03 TDfan10 : Just go away Duncan 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye !" 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo GRAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo *watching from home* YEAH! TAKE THAT PUNK! 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan will now take the Flush of Shame" 1:03 Lettucecow zoey is with duncan 1:03 TotalDramaLover123 : WAIT 1:03 The Villainous Vulture *Watching at home* HAHAHAHA! 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo duncan manipulated zoey 1:03 The Villainous Vulture *takes the lamosine* AHhhhh!!! 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway" ' : "That's it for this episode" ' : "Guess Ezekiel is now gone for good" ' : "Until he comes back for Season 3, he he" ' : "So yeah, see you next time! ' : "For the quarter-finals" ' : "Here on..." ' : "Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "ACTION" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:04 TotalDramaLover123 : *farts on screen* 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "OMG Owen that's getting so old!" Category:Episodes